Note To Self
by aestheticisms
Summary: Hey, on the way out, can you save the world? Thanks. - Percy, Katniss
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: The idea of Katniss and Percy interacting with each other...came to me a while ago. Idk. I'm pretty sure somebody already wrote them together, but this is my take on their friendship and rivalry. Or something. This is a drabble-collection that will be updated whenever I want it to be updated. That said, don't expect anything consistent. I'll be taking requests on situations Katniss and Percy get into and such, just because.**

**Anyways. I ask you to enjoy these little drabbles.**

**-RV**

* * *

**_Note To Self_**

Hey, on your way out, can you save the world? Thanks.

* * *

**_i. _**

Katniss Everdeen wasn't the one to give-up easily - throw in the towel, so to speak. Of course, that was because she had a mother and a sister back home, who were hungry and tired and in need of her protection.

(They also had a cat, but Katniss hated it and would much rather skin it alive for a nice pelt or something of the sort.)

So when she was suddenly attacked by a dark-haired stranger, she didn't scream or run like Madge would've done. She balled her hand into a fist and watched her knuckles connect with the boy's face, and waited for the earsplitting crack that was surely soon to follow.

Sadly, that did not happen. Katniss narrowed her gray eyes as she watched her opponent grin, preparing himself for the next attack. He was in an odd stance, to say the least, fists out, legs bent - he wasn't from District Twelve, Katniss knew that for sure. Maybe he was from District Four, the fishing district. His eyes were...green. Such a pretty oceanic green, those eyes were.

She shook her head before neatly dodging a punch to the shoulder, sidestepping as fast as she could in her leather hunting boots.

He was fast, she could admit that. His movements were fluid, like water - not that Katniss knew much about water. Water. She could never have enough of it.

But this boy seemed to be made out of the substance, the way he kicked and punched - the way he defended himself.

Both parties were tired, and Katniss found herself throwing the towel for once in her life. She raised her hand up in a plea to stop, and the boy complied, his sea-green eyes shining with excitement.

"That was so awesome, no doubt about it." He flashed a toothy grin and Katniss resisted the urge to face palm, or let her jaw hang wide open. This boy was a freak.

"We just sparred for the last twenty minutes, and not even that, you were the one who attacked first!" Katniss said, exasperatedly. She ran a hand through her thick, black, hair, thanking whatever deity that ruled above them, that she remembered to put her hair in a braid earlier - that had given her an advantage in the skirmish.

"Well, I'm glad you came along. I was getting awfully bored. The name's Percy." He stuck his hand out, and Katniss's eyes widened and she felt the urge to scream. This boy was impossible! How could he act completely normal after he almost...well, he didn't almost kill her, but still!

She carefully took his hand, but as soon as they shook, she yanked her hand away. "Katniss Everdeen." Her voice was cool, calm, and collected, nothing like her hyperactive mind, attempting to sort out the mess she had gotten herself into.

Percy grinned, and Katniss wondered if he ever stopped grinning. His face seemed to be glued to that certain expression. She wanted to wipe it off. Maybe she could get Gale to beat him up, or something. She eyed what he was wearing, nice jeans and a tawny long-sleeved sweater. He most definitely wasn't from the Seam.

Where the hell was he from, then?

"A pleasure to meet you, Katniss. Well, I gotta go. Catch you later!" Percy bounded off, disappearing into the bramble of trees that was the forest, and Katniss felt herself move forward, as if preparing to follow him.

She stopped herself before she could do anything reckless. She remembered that she still had things to do, and animals to hunt. Her mother was still a sorry mess ever since her father was killed and Prim was coming down with a cold. She shrugged off her quiver and prepared her bow for another killing spree.

But no matter how many quails she hit or how many rabbits she trapped, her mind couldn't wrap itself around the boy with eyes like the sea. He was constantly reappearing, and she hated herself for that.

After all, she was Katniss Everdeen. She didn't need anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Another chapter! This is the companion one-shot to Katniss's. Or is it Katniss'? Ugh, I never liked apostrophes and the letter 's'. 0_0; Anyhow! The one-shots will become varied after this one, but these two...these two you better keep an eye on. They are the flagpole that connect every other one-shot.

Or something. Just think _500 Days Of Summer_ and you'll be fine. **Divine Wolfe**'s suggestion of Katniss going into the River Styx was so badass to pass up - that'll be the first request-one-shot I'll be working on. ^^ Remember, request your own light-hearted, funny, random, etc, one-shot! :D

It helps me write. XD

-RV

* * *

**_Note To Self_**

Hey, on your way out, can you save the world? Thanks.

* * *

ii.

Percy Jackson ran. He sprinted, dodged falling debris and ducked behind enormous oak trees. He was always waiting for the perfect opportunity to run out and continue his trek through the sprawling forest. It was verdant, verdant with death - he could smell blood from a mile away and he hated it. He hated the stench of death, and his run with the Underworld had made him vulnerable to the suffocating feeling that someone was going to kill you, soon enough.

He stopped for a quick breather, and shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts from anything that didn't involve survival. Where was he, anyways? The black-haired boy scanned his surroundings, brushing off the dirt from his dark blue jeans.

He was in a forest, obviously. But it didn't look like New York, actually, it looked _nothing _like New York's limited countryside. Here, the forest was overgrown, as if no one had inhabited or tended to it in a long, long, time.

It scared him. It was so primitive, and he felt like an outsider in this weird locale. Percy sighed and ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"All right, first things first, find Annabeth. I lost her a while back...or something..." The boy muttered, and then, he heard a gunshot. His instincts kicked in and he started running once again, eyes shut, as he jumped over rocks and bubbling creeks, hoping to find some civilization soon. As his feet dug into the damp earth, he didn't notice the black-haired girl that seemed to fly from tree to tree, delivering untimely death to animals everywhere.

Which was good, considering the fact the girl was armed and Percy had no idea where his trusty _Anaklusmos _was at the moment, so he really didn't want to get into a fight.

"Ugh...stupid Grover, I knew I shouldn't have listened to his idea..." The black-haired male continued to mumble, as he continued dodging bullets. He took a sharp turn left, and skidded to a halt. His oceanic eyes scanned the premises, and he let out a gurgle of curse words in Greek, English, and whatever amount of Spanish he knew.

There was no where else to go - he faced with two options. Neither of them were favorable. He was going to have to run, or...climb up a tree. Zeus didn't like it when Percy was more than a foot above the ground, and just his luck, these trees were much like the skyscrapers back home in New York. The gunshots were coming at him with much more accuracy and speed - he heard the hunting party's shrill yells and loud footfalls coming closer.

He had no choice. Percy latched himself onto the nearest tree and started climbing like it was nobody's business. He pushed himself harder, needing to arrive to the tallest branch, if he wanted to survive.

Then again, his will to survive wasn't really that importance. His needing to survive, the fact that hundreds - maybe thousands - of demi-gods depended on his survival, was what motivated him to get to the last branch, and simply hang on to it with his dear life.

Then, he saw her. The girl from earlier, the archer who was probably responsible for the death of a good ninety-five percent of the woodland creatures in the forest. An idea formed in the backside of his brain, as he attempted to calculate the benefits and risks of going through with the plan.

The pros outweighed the cons - he jumped from the tree and was free-falling towards the black-haired girl with gray eyes. He was aiming for her, but _gods was that girl fast._ She immediately assessed the situation and flew from him, hands grasping her bow and arrows with an Apollo's skill. He immediately pegged her as a daughter of Apollo - that was the only logical answer for her mastery of the bow.

But she seemed to drop those, and go for his face. She attempted to punch him, but he was Percy Jackson. Random girls with obvious affinities for archery did not simply punch him. He dodged the girl's blow and nearly back-flipped in the process. He didn't though, because he was no good at aerobics.

But he was good at...okay, no he wasn't. He was pretty awful at hand-to-hand combat (exhibit A: the one on one fight with Ares six years ago), but that didn't stop him from throwing a punch to the girl's shoulder. Yes, he had a strict policy against hitting girls, but this one started it first.

So he had no qualms - the girl didn't either. She returned the punch with a fierce kick and the fight officially began. His attempts to land a hit were futile, the girl with the braided hair was a firecracker. She returned every punch, kick - she seemed to be made out of iron. Her gray gaze was always watching, learning his tactics.

But she was growing tired, her body was obviously not used to a strenuous amount of physical activity.

She threw in the towel, and Percy grinned in response.

"That was so awesome, no doubt about it." Percy attempted to be cordial, after all, it was his lame jump that caused the mess. He needed to gain this girl's trust - she would be a valuable ally. At least, Chiron would think so. If he didn't make nice with her, fast, Chiron would be angry.

The girl spluttered, and attempted not to shout obscenities. She got a look in her eyes that caused Percy's heart to pang in distress. Those gray eyes reminded him of Annabeth, the look that she would give him before telling him '_you're an idiot, Seaweed Brain!'_.

But he shook it all off, and gave the girl another grin.

He lied about how he was a bored, and how he was glad that she came along. He needed to memorize the girl, the path she took when she left him. So he hurried along formalities, and they finally exchanged names.

She was Katniss Everdeen. Katniss. Percy's lips quirked into a smile as he left, jumping onto the nearest tree. The name sounded a lot like 'catnip' if you asked him.

So, as he ran through the forest, he finally was able to sort his thoughts. First things first, find where Katniss lived. She probably had access to a lake, or something where he could Iris message someone at Camp Half Blood. And there was probably a bit of ambrosia where she lived, after all, she had to be a demi-god.

Right, right?

If not...Percy Jackson was in for some...bad experiences.

* * *

PS: So...I couldn't keep it a secret for so long, but truth be told, these one-shots are the prequel to my secret Percy Jackson/The Hunger Games cross-over fiction, _Animate Corpses, _coming soon to an inbox near you.

Let the WMGs begin!

:D

-RV


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I want to thank all of you, so very much, for following this story~ I didn't realize it would be such a hit, so thank you, so very much~ I love you all. ^^

Enjoy!

-RV

* * *

**_Note To Self_**

Hey, on your way out, can you save the world? Thanks.

* * *

_iii._

Fast forward to three weeks later, in which Katniss decides to be a hero and be District Twelve's female tribute.

Okay, maybe not. Katniss wasn't trying to be a hero for anyone, she just wanted to save her sister. Everything else didn't matter, even when a boy with blue eyes by the name of Peeta Mellark confessed his undying love, it didn't matter. She wasn't going to allow a baker's son to upset her resolve, because **a)** he was a baker's son; prissy kids like him don't last long in the field, and **b)** she kind of needed to win, because she couldn't let her mother stay all alone with Prim. What if her mother suffered from another fit of depression? Who would get the food? Who would tend the patients?

Just thinking about all those awful possibilities made Katniss shudder.

But, watching her kind of sort of friend Percy Jackson in the crowd, fitting in almost bloody perfectly with the kids from the Seam, from the podium...that felt awful. A District Four kid had nothing to do here, in the middle of nowhere with the coal-miners. She felt awful because **a)** he was so out of place, in the oddest of ways due to his bright green eyes, **b)** he probably was a Career tribute, one who really had no business scoping competition, and **c)** she didn't know what he would do after she left.

Katniss was using bullet points more often, and this infuriated her to no end. Percy had gotten her hooked on the habit, and now, she was going to leave him alone to fend for himself. The boy had no home, was currently staying in the forest that no human being should be in, and it was her responsibility to take care of him.

Ugh. The mere thought of adding Percy to her list of people she failed was ridiculous. At least he knew how to handle a dagger. Not well enough to, well, fend off a horde of Peace Keepers, or say, a wild boar, but well enough not to cut himself while actually holding the weapon.

Katniss really needed to re-think the positives of giving Percy a dagger. That, or find him another weapon. He probably knew how to hunt. He hopefully knew how to hunt.

God damn it, was she the only one who was knowledgeably enough to handle all this stuff?

Apparently so, Katniss sighed internally, as she was dragged away by Effie Trinket towards the Justice Building. Peeta seemed ecstatic about being able to walk besides her, but she wasn't thinking about him at the moment. She need to strategize, and plan what the hell she was going to tell her mother and sister when they visited her.

Or what she was going to say in general. Katniss resisted the urge to pound her head against the nearest wall. Thankfully, she managed to take a seat on one of the chairs that occupied the main room without throwing a fit. A point for Katniss!

Now, it was time to wait.

A couple of minutes passed before her first guest entered. She was expecting her mother and Prim, but to her surprise, Percy entered the oval shaped room.

He grinned that everlasting grin Katniss swore never left him.

"So, a tribute, huh?" Katniss thought his statement felt was disconcerting. It was as if he was completely unaware of what a tribute was. Which was rather...discomforting. Maybe he was simply uneasy due to the fact his only foundation of support was being dragged away, forced to kill on live television? Yeah, that had to be it.

"Yeah," she replied, with a shrug. She undid her long braid, and re-braided it, her quick fingers no match for her messy hair. Percy stuffed his hands into his pockets, and arched an eyebrow.

"Well, good luck."

Katniss looked up, and gave the boy a smile. She stood up from her seat, and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks, Percy. Good luck, to you to."

Katniss actually wanted to say the following: "Good luck on surviving, good luck with fitting in, good luck with dealing with my family, good luck with answering the paparazzi's questions, good luck with _everything_."

But she decided against it. Wouldn't want to scare the District Four kid.

Percy turned to leave, but before he did so, he gave the girl one last comment.

"Oh, and I'm not actually from here, Katniss. I'm from New York City."

That just about made her day. By that, she means, that bomb of information made her day ten times more unbearably. Now she was sure she wouldn't be able to leave him.

"..._**Damn it**_, Percy."

If she survived the arena, she would make Percy Jackson the twenty fifth person on her murder list.


	4. Chapter 4

iv.

The girl gingerly brushed her fingers against the riverbank, with little regard to the horrified expression hanging on her companion's face. He twitched and spasmed, as he grabbed her forearm, dragging her away from the wicked waves, dark and oily. He hissed a warning, a "_What are you even thinking Katniss that thing is hell water!" _in hushed tones, hoping she would be intelligent enough not to do approach the substance again.

The brunette girl gave the boy a smirk. Her gray eyes were bright, determined and stubborn. Percy knew he wasn't going to be able to stop her now. After all, it had been his idea, bringing her down to the beautiful land of Under, way to go.

Actually, no, he amended, while scratching the back of his head. The Underworld kind of _sucked_ them in, dragging them into the void. Vines twisted around their ankles, tugging them away from civilization, and into the soil below, eyes open as rocks and minerals obscured their vision.

It was, needless to say, a bumpy ride.

Percy gave the girl another glance, seagreen eyes doing their best not to twitch. She was utterly fascinated by the River Styx, her lips were fighting the urge to smile, he could just _tell. _He never understood why mortals were so, he pondered for a second, searching for the right words. Interested? No, that word was too weak to describe the magnetic attraction between horrible things and human kids. Captivated? Maybe a bit too harsh, she wasn't under any spell, at least he hoped to the gods she wasn't, he wouldn't know how to deal with that. Okay, yes he would. He was Percy Jackson, for the gods' multiple sakes. He could undo simple magic, thanks to Annabeth's teachings. He just needed a lot of herbs, and water that didn't want to burn you alive, and oh wait, he was in the Underworld, there wasn't any of that available! Oh well.

The brunette was teetering dangerously close to the riverbank, but Percy gave no attention toward her precarious situation. He was trying to find the perfect word. Mesmerized? Nah, that wouldn't work either. Was that a bug, oh gross! The black-haired boy squinted, sight focused on a stag beetle a couple of feet away from him. He summoned Riptide, and ran after it, swinging his sword with expertise, slicing the bug in half. The insect didn't have a chance against him, nope! Feeling rather satisfied with himself, Percy turned toward his companion, ready to announce his success in destroying what could've been a terrifying monster, to propose a plan to get out which involved lots of rope, and, oh! He found his word!

"Hey, Catnip, the word is engrossed, isn't that great-oh by the gods, _KATNISS." _He lunged for the girl, who let out a screech, as her foot lost a place to stand on, sending her bony frame into the hell water below. He just missed her hand, as she plunged into the deaths, er, depths, of the River Styx. How had he done it, he almost forgot about the entire ordeal, he just remembered pure, and searing pain, and he remembered Annabeth, she had saved him, and he remembered oh gods he needed to save her, but _how? _

He couldn't see her anymore. Percy wondered if she could hear her, if she wasn't dead, or anything.

"Katniss, think, think really hard about what I'm about to tell you. If you don't, you'll die." His shouts were unanswered, but he continued anyways. "When I came here, I became a behemoth in terms of strength. I don't know what Panem says about Achilles, but he did the same thing." Stop rambling, Percy. Get to the point. "What I'm saying is, think of your weakest spot, where you would probably die in a single hit, this place is the most vulnerable on your person." He saw bubbles rise from the water. He cringed. "I just-"

A hand shot out, clutching for land. Percy's mouth flew open, and to his incredible disbelief, Katniss Everdeen, girl from a post-apocalyptic universe, _his post apocalyptic universe, _fought against the current, and grabbed a hold of Percy's expectant hand, a hand he put there after he regained his composure, and sprinted toward her. The son of Poseidon dragged her out, and she groaned in pain.

_"_Thanks for the heads up, buddy," she growled, in between earthshaking coughs. "Ughh."

Percy sighed, and pressed a hand against her forehead. "You're fine, Katniss. It's the after effects of making a contract with the River. You'll be fine in a couple of seconds."

"What the hell are you talking about? I feel like I got thrown under a Capitol train!" She seethed, combing her brown hair back with burned fingers. "I mean, seriously! If you were going to bring me here to kill me, could you have done a better job with a location? Jesus Christ, you're the shittiest murderer on the-" Her tirade was cut off by her face contorting into the portrait of surprise. Her hands were glowing, the scorch marks gone. She pressed a finger against the bruised skin on her face, and there was no pain.

Katniss stared, and stared, and then looked at Percy, with a look that demanded answers.

"You're, uh, well, invulnerable. You're invincible. No one can kill you, unless they hit wherever you chose as your weak spot?" His statement was so unstable, he wasn't sure whether to be calm, or to be shocked, because a mortal, a mortal from the _future_ no less, surviving the River Styx was unheard of.

As of ever. Everyone usually died.

She let out a throaty laugh, threw her head back, and Percy pressed his hands against his face with a groan.

"Shit, I should've done this _years_ ago! I would've won the Games in no time flat." She proceeded to pick herself up, flexed her fingers, testing their strength. Without a cue, she began walking the length of the riverbank, and Percy grudgingly followed.

Miles later, maybe, he finally poised a question.

"So, where's your weak spot?"

"Piss off."

* * *

**notes: this was written upon request from angel, previously known as the genius mage! :) **

**as to the anon who said this was stupid, well thank you. i understand that this isn't certain people's preferred fic, but as to go on anon and tell me that, well. that was a bit sad, because we could've talked about what you didn't like.**

**anyhow. thank you for sticking with me after my disappearance! requests always open.**

**- RV**


End file.
